The Sohma Boarding House
by onceuponaneko
Summary: AU. The nefarious gang boss, Akito, causes Sohma Industries, Inc. to accumulate debts, so the Sohmas decide to open a boarding house where they'll live & work to pay for basic needs...but they aren't earning much. When a new girl comes to Kaibara High, she gets swept up into the Sohmas' world while looking for her lost parents. Will the Sohmas help her...or will she help them?


**A/N: Hi everyone! Yay. A dreaded OC story, I know...but this will be my first multi-chaptered fic (for Furuba) and I really hope that you like it. I'm starting to get back into writing again - I stopped for a while - and I hope that I can actually finish this story (as I usually trail off), but I have a plan up to chapter 4, so I think I'll be good, for now at least ~ **

**Pairings are undecided as of yet. I'm currently thinking of doing a Kyo x OC or Haru x OC, but that could change and I might not pair the OC up with anyone. And there might be future Yukiru...you have been warned. But right now, it's still Yuki x Machi and Kyoru!  
**

**For the characters, the only true main so far is the OC. Ayame and Yuki will also play into later chapters, as well as Kyo and Haru ;) Akito isn't a Sohma here.  
**

******Oh, I'm also looking for a beta, if anyone feels up to looking over new chapters :) Anyway, enjoy the story!**

******Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good with the characters of Fruits Basket, which I in no way own. **

* * *

"Mmmmft."

"Mio, honey, it's time to wake up. You'll be late for your first day!" My mom's cheery voice echoed throughout the room, reaching my ears (despite being currently covered with a fluffy pillow).

In an attempt to convince my mom to stop talking, I managed to sputter out, "Do I have to go? It's only - 7:30?!" At the sight of the time, I gasped and shot up like a firecracker. I couldn't be late, could I? That would ruin my chances at perfect attendance! (Oh, what a dork I am. It's just school, right? No. It's not. It's the gateway to the rest of my life...just kidding!)

In response to the unspoken question, while I ran to the bathroom to throw on my short, sailor style uniform (which still happened to be big on me due to my unfortunately petite form), my mom raised her voice and said, "Yes, breakfast is ready, dear. It's downstairs on the table. I'll see you in a bit, okay? Have a nice day!"

And with that announcement, she left my room and the house. The sound of a door slamming echoed throughout the house, making the quietness even more obvious. My father, Kanko, had left for his truck driving job even earlier, at 5:00, and I missed him, a lot. Although he rarely got days off, the summer days when the two of us ran together by the lake, in the forest, while Kanko told corny but hilarious jokes that made me trip on a rock more than just a few times would forever be etched in my memory as some of the best days ever.

I hummed an upbeat song quietly to myself as I finished brushing my hair, hazarding one look at the reflection in the mirror. I hoped that today would be great! I thought that I looked okay and all I could do was hope that my shyness wouldn't get the best of me...

I ran out of the house, actually I _sprinted_, grinning and enjoying the feeling of the wind until I realized that my outfit would get were giving me strange looks too...Hopefully I hadn't offended anyone with my ridiculous display. I made it to school just in time for first bell and checked my schedule, heading to room 2D to meet the people in my homeroom.

* * *

"...And I think that was the best summer ever! With Kyo-kun and Sohma-kun, that is." My friend Tohru Honda's smile lit up the room as she finished telling me and her other two friends, Arisa Uo and Saki Hanajima, about her summer vacation to the beach with the most popular boys in school - the Sohmas.

It was only five minutes into homeroom, and already I could tell from the amount of people swarming around the desks of two boys, one violet-haired and another with shockingly orange hair, that they were rivaled by only each other. How Tohru had fallen in with them, I had no idea...actually, I did, but I pushed the thought away. It wasn't important; I had never seen Tohru happier, and her happiness made me smile.

"Oh! Uo-chan, Hana-chan, meet my longtime family friend, Mio Nakamura-chan! She just moved here from Tokyo, I think!" Suddenly I was thrust into the middle of the conversation, as Tohru introduced me to her other best friends.

Though quietly, I managed to squeak out a little "Hi, nice to meet you," to both of them.

Hana-chan gave me an interesting look and said, "I sense timidity in your electrical waves. Don't be afraid...you pose no threat to anyone and I think you will soon become a good friend." She smiled comfortingly (which I had no idea was even possible from her) at me and I could feel my whole body relax as I smiled back. Uo-chan towered over me, and I had to admit I was intimidated by her height, but bolstered by Hana-chan's kind treatment of me, I grinned at her, relieved to see the grin returned.

"So Mio...you're new here, huh? Well, keep an eye out for getting too close to the Sohmas...you'll be in danger for associating with them." Uo-chan flicked her eyes over to a particular group of girls fawning over the violet-haired boy. "Tohru and him are friends and if we weren't there for her, she'd probably get eaten alive by the Prince Yuki Fan Club," she explained, rolling her eyes.

Struck by a sudden memory, I exclaimed, "Oh! Yes. I remember now! Tohru sent me a letter a while back describing her living arrangements...she's living at a boarding house run by the Sohmas! That's how her and Yuki are friends!" It must've been a little too loudly, as the fan club shot me a dirty look that made me cower in fear, but I mustered up the courage to smile at them. Uo-chan and Hana-chan nodded.

"We've been there before," Hana-chan added. "It's an even better environment for her now that...oh." She stopped speaking abruptly, but I noticed that she seemed to tilt her head toward the orange-headed boy's direction. Just as I was about to speak, our teacher called us all to attention and I felt my head snap back forward in the motion that I had performed for years and years - the model of a perfect student.

Inside, though, I was even more interested about the Sohmas. How did they get to running a boarding house when, just years ago, they had been one of the largest corporations in all of Japan, the businesses they owned spanning almost a fourth of the country? I wondered how Tohru had been able to pay for her stay at the boarding house when her job, which had been in a Sohma-run bank, was taken away. She had probably taken up another job...I wished I was more like her. If something happened to my parents, I would probably break down in tears...

And so ran the train of my thoughts as school droned on, until our mathematics class. I had always been decent at math, although it was my definite least favorite subject, due to the fact that all my teachers had NO absolute clue as to how to teach math. I felt bad for taking up my father's time...I always asked him for help with math, and many nights had been spent with him on the phone working me through a hard math problem.

As I walked into the class, I felt a seed of panic being planted within me as I noticed that Tohru-chan, Uo-chan, and Hana-chan were not in this class, as they had been in the ones before. And just my luck, I had to be seated next to the Sohma that Uo-chan warned me about - Sohma Kyo, who she had described as "a feisty little carrot-top boy who couldn't control his temper." I had found out that he and Tohru were a new couple at lunchtime as they sat next to each other, giggling and laughing as Tohru insisted that she "needed" to help him eat his cat-shaped onigiri. But he seemed moody and discontent around most other people but her, and I was honestly quite scared to be sitting next to him.

"Okay, class! For our first day here, we'll be discussing our first problem set - the one I'm _sure_ you completed during summer (here, the teacher raked a somewhat prying glare over the class) - with a partner, the person sitting to your right! So here we have Nakamura-san with Sohma-san..."

After that, I tuned her out and started rummaging for the problem set in my backpack...and I couldn't find it. As if I wasn't already panicked enough! I tried to smile at my partner while inwardly freaking out, but I was pretty sure that my "smile" looked more like a grimace. "Ahh! Where is it...where is it..."

-(Kyo's point of view)-

The short small girl seated next to me was supposed to be my partner, I guess. Whatever. She seemed a little stuck-up, not even stopping to talk to me with her head in her backpack. She even gave me a frown! I hadn't even done anything wrong (yet...).

Then I realized that she was probably looking for something...oh yeah, the problem set. I thought about helping her, then decided against it, then realized that Tohru would tell me to help her...ahh. That damn girl. Maybe she would be the first person I loved...

But that's stupid. I tapped the girl - what was her name? Oh, Mio Nakamura - on her shoulder lightly and waited for a response, noting with some interest that she was muttering to herself...probably about what an idiot - _oh sorry Tohru_. I wasn't supposed to think negative thoughts about myself, but sometimes the stupid things just came back to me.

Abruptly, Nakamura drew her head out of her bag, accidentally hitting her head on her desk as she rose up, and whipped around to face me. I stifled a chuckle, I couldn't help but laugh at her; she looked like she had just finished a race and wrestled with a bear (I knew exactly how I looked when that happened, and it _wasn't_ pretty). Suddenly her eyes narrowed and she snapped, "What? Do you _need_ anything from me?" I shook my head to signal that it was nothing and rolled my eyes. So this is how it would be. I would be working with a high-maintenance brat. I'd give anything to know Tohru's secret to getting along with 99.9 - no, _a damn hundred percent -_ of people.

Apparently, she had found what she was looking for...but that didn't stop her and me from sitting in a stony silence for the rest of class as she pretended to be busy by reading a book. Honestly, I couldn't care less about getting in trouble, so I just stared at the walls and counted down the seconds till I would get out.

Somewhere deep inside, the little voice that Tohru had encouraged the creation of was itching me to at least try to make conversation with Nakamura. But I didn't think it was worth it. And anyway, she'd probably shoot me down again.

As I was drifting off to sleep, I heard the teacher's voice saying the blasted words: "You and your partner will be together for the rest of the te - I mean, year! So try to be friendly, okay?"

I almost slammed my arms on the table, annoyed to the core. Then I felt a light poke from my left side; as I turned I realized I was face to face with Nakamura. She had her eyes averted (does she think I'm too ugly for her? Well, she wouldn't be the first) and said quietly in a lilting voice, "I - I'm sorry for snapping at you, Sohma-san."

_What? Formalities...she could've just called me Kyo-kun like Tohru...but she doesn't know me? But...her saying that...No. She doesn't remind me of Tohru at all. She's sort of prone to complaining and stuff more than Tohru. _

She showed me her practice problems (which, of course, they were all right - god, this girl reminded me of Yuki a little, gross) and helped me work out what I had gotten wrong on mine; I mean, I was a C student so I appreciated the help but she always would look at the paper instead of me, and once in a while a faint red tint would snake across her face.

Class was dismissed right after that, but I was confused by more than math for a while.

* * *

-(Mio's point of view)-

Finally! Freedom at last. After that...interesting math class. I can't believe me and Sohma-san are going to be partners for the rest of the year...ugh. I don't think I'll ever be able to talk to him normally...After all, he is very good looking, and the fact that we are partners earned me glares from pretty much all of the girl population in that class. He shouldn't have to put up with me. I acted so stupid today, but I guess I'll try again tomorrow! I mean, I still have the whole year to try and become...friends with Sohma-san.

Tohru-chan, Uo-chan, and Hana-chan were waiting for me in the hallway. I guess they all had their last class - cooking - together, and Tohru looked like she'd worked the hardest of them all - she was sweating, but the biggest smile lit up her face...typical her. When they spotted me, I was quickly ushered over.

"So newbie, how was your first day?" Uo-chan smiled at me.

"Oh, it was great! Um. I had one of the Sohma's in my last class -" Hana-chan and Tohru-chan started paying attention now, and Tohru-chan looked like she was getting ready to say something. " - and we're going to be partners for the rest of the year, but...I think he thinks I'm stupid..." I lowered my head in shame but quickly looked up. "Ahh! I'm sorry! You guys probably had some problems today too! So how were your days?"

Tohru-chan had closed her mouth by now, leaving me to wonder what she was _about_ to say...but Uo-chan just laughed. "Even if I did have problems...I'd be able to kick their asses! I'm guessing the Sohma you're talking about is Orangey? Carrot Top, I mean?"

Tohru-chan smiled. "Oh yes! Uo-chan used to be part of a gang in elementary!" she added excitedly. (How she could've been so excited about that...well I mean, it is her best friend! And being in a gang made her happy...and so Tohru was happy.) I already knew the story of how Uo-chan got out of the gang and became friends with Tohru-chan - the latter had told it to me earlier in our language class, and I ended up crying when the story ended because it was one of those stories that didn't seem realistic. It was sweet, and sad, and happy! I wished I could've been part of Tohru-chan's group in elementary, but at least I was now. As I pulled myself out of my thoughts, I realized Tohru-chan was suddenly standing with Sohma-san.

He had his arm around her and she was chattering incessantly and blushing and giggling...it was so adorable, because Sohma-san was doing the same thing. (Like a storybook romance!) I felt like it was my cue to leave, because I didn't want a repeat of math class, so I excused myself quickly after getting Hana-chan, Uo-chan, and Tohru-chan's phone numbers.

To my relief, it was still early - there was enough time for a thirty minute run before I started homework, which admittedly wasn't that much (although it was the first day). When I got home, I unlocked the door, changed quickly, and threw down my stuff, putting on my running shoes and getting ready to run. I was in such a hurry that I didn't even say hi to my parents! But they knew the drill. Last year was the same thing.

The first step I took on the dirt felt like heaven; I hadn't been able to run last week after moving in; my dad had to check the terrain and environment first, but now...I think the trails here were even better than the ones I was used to. I closed my eyes and let the easy movement of my muscles kick in as I cleared my mind...then I opened my eyes again because I was afraid I would trip and fall onto a tree.

After following the trail that wound through the forest for fifteen minutes, I turned back and ran home, sprinting the last two minutes despite a cramp. I wasn't the best runner - at my old school, I had only won one medal (third-place) for a distance relay. But even so, running _did_ something to me. It was like my tranquilizer. (Well, aside from music.)

Because to me, that heart pounding, breath-wasting, body aching excitement was one of the greatest things in life.

As I reached my front door and unlocked it, then collapsing against the floor in exhaustion, panting heavily, I yelled between gasps, "Mom! I'm home!"

Oddly, I was greeted with...silence.

Maybe Mom was out? She had mentioned that we needed to buy groceries a few days ago...so I checked the fridge, but no. Mom had just bought groceries this morning, it seemed...so what happened? Maybe she had an emergency at work and got home but needed to go back...Guh, I wasn't making any sense! _Think straight, Mio! _

Based on my experience watching multiple detective shows (yeah, I know. Great references) I decided that now would _not_ be the right time to start freaking out (although I already was, running around the house calling my parents' _actual_ names and wringing my hands), and that I would give my mom until 8:00 to come back. (My dad wouldn't be able to come home tonight, so I guess that I could give him a call around 8:00 if she wasn't home.)

Hours passed. I did my homework like a girl possessed; it took me only 2 and a half hours to finish (which was two hours shorter than my usual time because I was usually distracted by my phone). I paced. I played my guitar. I sung. I cooked (and ate) dinner. But nothing took away the panic that I felt rising up in my stomach.

"Oh gosh, oh gosh..." I muttered when the clock finally struck eight. Then, as I was looking out the window for the thirty-secondth (okay, maybe that was an exaggeration...a teeny bit) time, I noticed something that should've been clear to me. My mom's car..._was still in the driveway_. Thinking back on this morning, I suddenly remembered that it had never started!

"Oh crap!" I was starting to get overwhelmed by the situation and the worst came to mind...what if she's dead? Murdered? Kidnapped? Raped? All sorts of things ran through my mind (did she have valuable secrets? Was she the secret boss of a gang?) and I blindly grabbed my phone and called my dad. Tears sprang to my eyes as I willed him to answer but...nothing. I knew he went to sleep at 10:00 so..."Oh my gosh," I gasped. Something had happened. I couldn't place what, but if...if something happened to my parents, I was _going_ to find out what. That's what the rational side of me said.

Actually, the irrational part of me was currently controlling me as I lay on the ground, sobbing, yelling, "Why?" I didn't want to sleep alone. I hated being lonely, but...I called the emergency number Mom posted on the wall (who were no help at all...those guys should pay for therapists). I also didn't want to bother anyone...usually, the people I knew were sleeping at this time. Then I had an idea.

I called Tohru-chan, praying that she was still working on homework, eating, cooking, cleaning..._something_, although it was selfish of me - I knew that she should probably have been sleeping, but much to my relief, she picked up on the first ring. "Ah, hello Mio-chan! How are you? Is there anything you need?" In spite of my situation, I smiled. Things were going to be okay. Tohru-chan was a great friend and I knew that with a little help I'd be able to take care of myself.

Disguising my voice to hide the mosaic of emotions that I felt, I said cheerily, "Oh, hi, Tohru-chan! My parents said that they wouldn't be able to come home tonight so they wanted me to sleep over at someone else's house...would that be okay if I came over?" I hoped against hope that she would say yes.

Unfortunately, that was _not _the case. "Ahh! I...Um..." I heard chattering between her and a guy (Sohma-san?) in the background for a few minutes before she finally answered. "I'm so sorry, Mio-chan! I really wish you could! But...not tonight, okay? I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you! We can have a sleep over with Hana-chan and Uo-chan this weekend if that's alright?"

I felt my heart drop, but said without skipping a beat, "Oh, no, I'm sorry for disturbing you! Especially for calling so late...that's okay! I'll just call someone else. And of course that's fine! I'd love to have a sleepover with Uo-chan and Hana-chan. Again, I'm sorry for interrupting your night...I'll see you tomorrow!" And with that I hung up. Okay, I knew I couldn't call Uo-chan or Hana-chan. I didn't know them well enough, although they seemed like good people and friends, to impose on them...So I did the logical thing.

I took some money, a bag of my clothes, homework, and school clothes, and locked the door. And ran.

* * *

**Please review and tell me if there is anything that can be improved. I hope I was pretty accurate in writing the canon characters who have been featured so far and that Mio isn't _too much_ of a Mary-Sue. **

**I'll update on Sundays, probably earlier if I'm able to. Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
